


you put your arms around me and i'm home

by queennarrie



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queennarrie/pseuds/queennarrie
Summary: Kenna has trouble sharing Bash.
Relationships: Kenna/Sebastian "Bash" de Poitiers
Kudos: 25





	you put your arms around me and i'm home

As Kenna drank in her colorful surroundings, she had to give a hand to Queen Catherine. For all her viciousness and her cutthroat approach to life, she still held the most delightful parties.

However, Kenna found herself yearning for the party _after_ the party. The one where it was just her and Bash together in their room, their minds still honeyed up with liquor and laughter. She adored the person Bash was when they were alone, in their own silly bubble.

Kenna’s body tensed as she noticed that across the room, Mary and Francis were in a deep conversation with Bash. It seemed like everyday, something or someone was pulling him away. Everyone needed his help. Everyone knew that they could trust him. Kenna felt selfish for wanting to pull him back into the safety of her arms, but she couldn’t help it. From the moment they first kissed, his pain had become hers. She sighed before taking a sip of her drink, _Damn him and his heart of gold_.

She looked in Bash’s direction again, and saw that he was already looking back at her with a small smile on his face. He politely nodded at Mary and Francis then began to make his way to Kenna.

“Why, hello, sir,” Kenna said as he approached her, curtsying sweetly. She then reached for his left hand and brought it up for inspection. “Ah, already married. Too bad. One look at you and I knew I wanted your last name.”

“Really? Thank you. My wife cried at our wedding, and not out of happiness.”

Kenna laughed as she let go of his hand, then willed herself to ask what she didn’t want to know, “So, what were they telling you?”

“Francis needs me to figure out the whereabouts of a rogue guard. Apparently he stole some confidential documents from Mary’s chambers,” Bash said with a familiar determination in his eyes. Kenna felt her stomach drop.

“When do you leave?” she asked quietly.

“Tomorrow morning.”

Kenna looked directly into his clear, green eyes that always demanded honesty, “Then… Then you’re still mine for tonight.”

“I'm sorry, but tonight I must-”

“Bash, please,” she stopped him mid-sentence and placed a hand on his chest, “I swear, you are like water running between my fingers. I try to hold on, I try so hard. But you keep slipping through.”

She felt embarrassed as she felt her eyes start to tear up, but continued on, “I have always been one to protect my heart. I admit, I used to let men buy my affection. If the courtship ended badly, at least I got jewels out of it. But I've learned that with you, I care for none of those things. I just want _you_.”

Kenna was surprised as she noticed the growing redness of his cheeks. She felt him pull her in to a warm embrace, lightly pressing his cheek to the top of her head, “Then you shall have me. Forgive me, dear wife. I can be… oblivious, when it comes to these matters. I forget what it’s like to have someone love me like this, and how to let them do so.”

“It’s okay,” Kenna looked up at him from under her dark eyelashes, “We have our whole lives to learn.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first attempt at writing something somewhat angsty... thanks for reading!


End file.
